How About a Party?
by hpfan-513
Summary: The marauders want to throw a birthday party for Minnie, but have to (or rather, want to) get permission from a certain Head Girl.


I wrote this a couple of months ago, but I didn't think it was quite right. I still don't, but I'll leave that opinion to you guys. Thanks, as always, for reading and please don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you thought! Also, check out some of my other stories, you never know you might like them! ;)

* * *

No. I won't think of him. I won't do it. He's a git. Okay, maybe not so much anymore, but he was. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't even like me anymore. He hasn't asked me out in ages, as it is. No, I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me anymore. Just as well; I mean, he is a git. He probably wasn't all that serious about liking me before anyway. I was probably just another boost to his ego. Good thing I always turned him down. Then again, if I had said yes, just once, I would know what it was like to kiss those beautiful lips of his.

Seriously, though! How does he manage to look so delectable without even trying? His lips are uneven, the bottom one being much fuller than the top, making them look pouty all the time. His hazel eyes are a little too far apart. His big, floppy ears are uneven, making his glasses forever crooked. And don't get me started on his damn hair. He's always running his hand through it to mess it up, making it messier by the hour. And yet, my mind won't let me stray to different topics besides him! Gah!

"Lily!" Alice hollered at me. "Quit staring at Potter and help me pick out centerpieces!"

"Shh! Do you have to scream that to the whole world?" I whisper-yelled at my best friend. Alice is about two years older than me, and was engaged to marry her long time boyfriend, Frank Longbottom, this July. It was my duty, as Maid of Honor, to spend every Hogsmeade weekend and Holiday break with her, planning her perfect wedding. It wasn't my fault Potter decided to come into the Three Broomsticks with his buddies and sit down in my line of sight. Alice had to know I was going to lose concentration with him around. Bloody hormones. "And I wasn't staring!" I out-right lied.

Alice snorted. "And I'm the bloody Queen of England."

I glared at her. "Let's just pick the roses and be done with it."

She wrinkled her nose. "I hate roses, you know that."

"Gah! Why are you so bloody diff-" I broke off, hearing his beautiful laugh. My head snapped to his direction; bad choice in actions. He was watching me. Crap. Crap. Crap. I tried to look annoyed, but I don't think it was very convincing due to Alice's sniggers from beside me. He shot me that annoying crooked grin of his and winked. Bloody wanker. Thinks he's so perfect. I sent him a glare, once again probably very unconvincingly, and turned my face to scowl at the table in front of me, hiding my growing blush behind my hair.

"Why don't you just shag him and move on with it? I swear, the tension between you two is almost unbearable!" Alice complained.

"Shut up!" I hissed at her. Some friend. "And there is no tension, nor will there be any shagging!"

"Who's not shagging?" Bloody hell. I can't catch a break. I looked up from the table to see Potter and his ridiculous friends standing beside our table. Well, not all of them are ridiculous. Remus is okay. He's a bit more mature than the others. And I suppose Peter is alright. He doesn't really talk much. He just squeaks. It's a little strange, but at least he isn't loud and obnoxious like Potter and Black. And technically, even Black isn't that bad. He's actually pretty nice; but it is too much of a common occurance to find him snogging some girl in a broom cupboard than not. But, Potter is a menace.

"Apparently Lily and-" Alice started before I interrupted her.

"Alice!" Potter and Black shared a look before saying at exactly the same time, "Shame."

I furrowed my brow before finally catching on and sending a glare at the two. Alice just laughed. She laughed! I need new friends. I'm definitely firing her as my best mate, that's for sure.

Potter nudged Peter into the booth across from Alice and I before sliding in himself, Black followed suit and Remus pulled up a chair to set at the end. Potter was right across from me. Git.

"Can we help you guys with something?" I asked impatiently. Stupid butterflies in my stupid stomach.

"Actually, yes." Potter answered. "I wanted to run an idea by you, Evans."

"What idea? And why me?" After knowing Potter for nearly seven years, I get the right to be suspicious of him.

"Because you are Head Girl and you deserve a say in this matter," Black said. "Or, at least, that's what Jamie-boy thinks." I noticed Potter twitch right before Black sniggered.

"What matter?" I ignored the comment, but had no choice to focus on the twist in my gut at the mention of Potter thinking of me. Okay, maybe not in the sense that I wanted- I mean, that he used to, but- oh nevermind.

"Well, my parents are friendly with Bathilda Bagshot," Ja-Potter said. "And she mentioned Professor McGonagall was turning 55 this coming Saturday. Me and the boys thought it would be a great idea to throw her a surprise party in Gryffindor tower. We've already discussed it with Professor Dumbledore and he said he's okay with it, I-we just want to okay it with you too. And-oomph." Sirius elbowed him in the ribs, making him shut up.

"You plan on spilling all our secrets, mate?" Sirius joked.

"I might," James smirked back with a wink in my direction. Damn him.

"Won't McGonagall be mad?" I can't really see her being thrilled about the idea of a surprise party hosted by students.

"Of course not," Black answered. "Minnie loves us."

"Yeah, I'll believe that, like I believe Potter and I will ever get together." Wait, what did I just say?

"Is that a challenge I hear?" Potter asked.

"Sounds more like a bet to me, Prongs," Remus said, unwrapping a chocolate frog. Wait, Remus?

"Did you guys brainwash Remus?" I blurted. "He was the good one!"

The boys all laughed. "Lily, who do you think comes up with all of our brilliant ideas?" Potter asked. He just called me Lily. When did we get to first names? Should I call him James? My name sounds really good when he says it... Focus Lily.

"I guess that kind of makes sense," I finally responded. "Just tell me that Peter is still untainted?"

"Ah, come now, Evans," Black said. "You can't be a Marauder and be untainted at the same time."

"That's rubbish."

"That's the Marauder way of life, love." Po-er James smirked at me. "But, back to the party? What do you think?"

"You really care what I think?" I mumbled.

James rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, yeah. I mean, you are the Head Girl and all."

"Oh, right."

"Achem," Sirius said. "As much as I'd love to tease the two of you about all this sexual tension, but we really do have things to do and possibly a party to plan."

I blushed and ducked my head. "Well, if Dumbledore okayed it, then who am I to say no? As long as the four of you take credit if she doesn't like it."

"You mean when she loves it? We'd gladly take credit." Sirius sent me a wink as they all started to rise.

"Thanks, Lily. You won't regret this!" James said, walking towards the door leading out to Hogsmeade.

"Oh, and James!" I stood and called after him.

He stopped in his tracks. I guess he wasn't expecting me to use his first name. He turned around slowly, a huge grin on his face. "Yes, Lily?" He put an emphasis on my name.

"Two things: no firewhiskey and I'll need a date."

James' eyes lit up as Sirius complained loudly about the rule against firewhiskey. Everyone in the Three Broomsticks broke out in whispers. "Done," James said.

The boys left the Three Broomsticks and I watched them through the window as James whooped and hollered all the way into Zonko's down the street. Eyes wide, I slowly sat down and turned back to Alice who was staring at me with her mouth agape.

"What the hell was that?"

"I-I don't know what came over me! It just blurted out!"

Alice burst out laughing. "At least you've got a cute date out of it!"

Slowly, a grin took over my face and I thought, '_Why yes, yes I do.'_


End file.
